More Than Love
by Koriline Elysibeth
Summary: Sasuke is killed in a tragic accident and Naruto loses his mind with grief. Rated teen for suicide. Shonen-Ai


More than Love

By Uchiha Sasaki-chan

This story is incorporated with the poem "Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allen Poe. Sasuke gets killed in a tragic accident, and Naruto loses his mind with grief. Rated teen for suicidal ideation and suicide.

* * *

_It was many and many a year ago_

_In a kingdom by the sea_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee,_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

When Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha first met, there was a kind of spark between them. however, they were scared to acknowledge it and so were so cruel to each other that one's antics drove the other to the point of tears. Sakura Haruno, their teammate, hated seeing them like that.

So when Naruto finally stopped denying it and asked Sasuke out, Sakura was relieved because there would be no more talking through her. And when they kissed, even better because Sakura thought they made a cute couple. Even when Sasuke left, when he came back three years later they were just as close as ever, even being in the same black ops squad.

_I was a child and she was a child_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love,_

_I and my Annabel Lee,_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

But they were both dead now; Sasuke had been killed, and Naruto having gone mad with grief, had killed himself.

_And this was the reason that long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud_

_Chilling my beautiful Annabel Lee_

_So that her high-born kinsmen came_

_And bore her away from me_

_To shut her up in a sepulchre_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

Sakura had been there when it happened.

* * *

*Flashback*

"It's no use, we can't get though!" cried Sakura. She, Sasuke and Naruto were fighting a bunch of otonin.

"There's gotta be some way to break 'em!" Naruto yelled back, sending another wave of shadow clones at the jonin he was up against.

"That won't work on me, boy!" cackled the otonin, blasting his sound waves at Naruto.

Sasuke growled in desperation, and his indestructible Susano'o sprang up around Naruto, protecting him.

"Naruto, I need help!"

"I've got your back!" Naruto yelled. With one leap he and Sasuke were back to back. Naruto's eyes turned red as the Kyuubi in him took over, and the next ninja that attacked him was thrown to the ground, his chest blasted open.

* * *

After the battle, the trio found a place to rest. Sakura set up their bedding while Naruto went hunting and Sasuke got a fire started.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up to see the raven-haired Uchiha watching her while hanging upside down from a tree limb.

"Nani, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm thinking about proposing to Naru-chan," said Sasuke, his face betraying no emotion.

"Kami-sama! Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy for you!" squealed Sakura, making said Uchiha flinch.

"Keep it down!" he hissed. "I don't want Naru-chan to find out-"

"Find out what?" chuckled Naruto, standing on the opposite side of the tree branch that Sasuke was standing on. With a startled cry, the latter fell off the branch and barely caught himself before he hit the ground. Naruto jumped down beside him, a worried look on his face.

"Don't do that!" snapped Sasuke, sitting up and wincing.

"Aisumasen, koishii!" said Naruto, hugging the disgruntled raven.

"Hn. Naruto, I'd like to talk about something. Come with me."

Sakura watched the two walk off into the underbrush, holding hands. She heard inaudible murmuring and then a loud shriek. Fearing the worst, she ran into the bushes and found Naruto and Sasuke in the middle of a passionate kiss. She smiled.

_'They were made for each other...'_

* * *

The next morning found the three teammates walking through the woods, and for once Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to the surroundings. That left Sakura worrying that they might walk into a trap.

She was right.

Around noon they were almost home when Sakura sensed something.

"Guys, stop!" she cried. Sasuke stopped, but Naruto stopped too foot landed on the invisible tripwire. Sakura screamed as senbon zoomed toward them.

Then she was thrown to the ground and something landed on top of her. She was splattered with something wet and sticky and waited for the pain to come...

"SASUKE, NO!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open, and to her horror it wasn't her blood... Sasuke had pushed both of them down and shielded them with his body. He was lying face down in a pool of blood between her and Naruto, who was nearly hysterical with tears.

"Sasuke!" cried Naruto, gathering the black-haired man gently into his arms. "Sasuke wake up!"

Without waiting for an answer he slung the raven over his shoulder and took off.

* * *

Despite the intensive treatment, two hours later Tsunade came and told them that Sasuke wouldn't make it through the night, and the best they could do was to make him as comfortable as possible. Naruto demanded to see him, and Tsunade had aquiesced.

So now they were in an ICU room, hoping against hope that the young Uchiha would wake up. Naruto stroked his pale skin and sobbed; Sakura was beyond tears. She sat and watched the tragic sight before her as if she were not in her body.

Around midnight, Sakura was woken up by Sasuke's quiet pain-filled voice.

"Naru-chan... I'll always... be up there... watching... over you..."

"How do you know?!!" Naruto cried. "If there was a god you wouldn't be dying right now!"

"Listen... Naruto... Sometimes... bad things... happen... and they... were just... meant to be. I... could never... live with myself... if you... died instead. Just... promise me... _promise_ me... you won't... do anything... stupid. _Promise._"

"I... I can't do that, 'Suke!"

"D-dammit... Naruto... Just... please!" gasped Sasuke, coughing up blood. "Please... promise! Just... humor me... OK?"

"Y-y-yes, I p-promise!" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke breathed a shaky sigh of relief and his tone softened.

"N-Naruto... please... don't cry... It... hurts... to watch... you cry... and not... be able... to help..."

"'Suke..."

"Usura... tonkachi... I don't... _want_ you... to mourn and... close yourself off... from... the world. Can't you... see that? I... want you... to move on... and live..."

He pulled Naruto into an empassioned embrace. Sakura nearly cried as they kissed like there was no tomorrow (and for Sasuke there wasn't).

"Ai... shiteru... ze... Naru... chan..."

"S-S-Saa-chan... No..."

"Silence.

"NO!"

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me-_

_Yes! That was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)-_

_That the wind came out of the cloud one night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

After Sasuke's death, Naruto was never the same. He smiled, but Sakura could tell it was fake, and his eyes were empty. More than a few times Sakura had seen him in the cemetary, sitting by Sasuke's tombstone and crying. More than once Sakura had looked through his art notebook and seen pictures of snow and blood and broken hearts, which was unusual for Naruto. When she saw these things, she thought about what Sasuke might say if he saw his loved one hurting so much.

* * *

One morning, Sakura was having problems with her husband, Rock Lee. After a long argument, she had stomped out. She decided to visit Naruto, because even though he wasn't exactly a bundle of joy he took her mind off her own marital problems.

As she walked into the Uchiha complex and headed for the house that Sasuke and Naruto had shared, she got a really uneasy feeling.

_'Something's happened...'_

She ran the rest of the way to the house and knocked on the door.

"Naruto, open up, I want to talk!"

Usually Sakura could hear the padding of naruto's slippered feet and he walked toward the entrance way. Today, no matter how loud Sakura yelled, there was nothing. Fearing the worst, she entered the house.

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_of those who were older than we-_

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angels in heaven above_

_Or the demons down under the sea_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

The house was silent. As Sakura went through the house she looked in each room. It was almost as if Naruto were waiting for Sasuke to come back. The thought made Sakura almost cry... Sasuke wasn't just gone, he was dead, but Naruto refused to accept the simple fact.

Sakura headed for the bedroom. When she opened the door she was met by a macabre surprise... Naruto had dug up Sasuke's body and lain it on the bed beside him. Naruto himself was on the other side, fast asleep.

_'No, not asleep, dead,'_ Sakura told herself.

She was right; when she walked around to Naruto's side of the bed she found a bottle of sleeping pills, completely empty but for one lone capsul that was stuck to the bottom.

* * *

A week later, a magnificent tomb was built under the couple's favorite willow tree, and into this piece of art Sasuke and Naruto were put. Now they would be together always.

And as Sakura watched, she saw the ill-fated couple exchange a deep kiss on the other side before disappearing forever.

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee,_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so all the night tide I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride_

_In the sepulchre there by the sea..._

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

* * *

Owari T_T

I'm sorry if some of it was kind of disturbing, but it had to be to fit the poem. Review, please...


End file.
